


Arthur's Cursed Prayer

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Be Careful What You Wish For, Curses, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Control, Magic England (Hetalia), Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romantic Fluff, Tearjerker, Tragic Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: Many years ago in the kingdom of Orbisalia, a prophecy told that a child would be born with the power to cause the fall of the kingdom and mark the beginning of Armageddon.When his older brother is captured because of this, Arthur Kirkland is desperate to save him and strikes a deal with a mysterious creature in exchange for magical powers.But things get out of hand as the magic slowly corrupts him and grows more out of control, affecting him and his loved ones in the process.Will Arthur be able to save everyone including himself, or will he be consumed by the dark powers from within?





	Arthur's Cursed Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This story contains some mild language and minor violence .   
> Viewer's discretion is advised. 
> 
> Also, since Liechtenstein (aka Princess Erika in the story) has no official human age like the Axis and Allies, I aged her up to 18 years.   
> Most of the other characters who have no official human age are in their 20's.  
> The ones with official human ages will keep that age in the story.
> 
> The characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, creator of Hetalia.

“…Our Father, which art in Heaven... Hallowed be thy name.

Thy kingdom come;

Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven:

Give us this day our daily bread;

And forgive us our trespasses

As we forgive those who trespass against us

And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil…”

 

“Ugh…what is the bloody use?”

“Whether I believe in God or not doesn’t matter now. He can’t save me now.”

 

“For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever.”

 

“…A..men.”

 

____________________  
30 years earlier....  
___________________

 

The sounds of church bells echoed through the streets as the sun was rising in the kingdom of Orbisalia. 

A soldier blew on a large horn as a carriage pulled by two white horses passed through the city.

The citizens watched as the carriage arrived at the marketplace and stopped near the fountain at the center. 

A little boy with auburn hair and little curl on the left side walked outside of the carriage, dressed in white robes with a scroll in his hand. 

He stepped up on the side of the fountain while two guards stood next to him as he unravelled the scroll and started to read out loud:

 

“Brothers and Sisters, citizens of Orbisalia.

Gather around, for I come to you with an important message.

God has sent a message to our beloved Priest, the honourable Father Edelstein, of utter most importance. 

Each of you is requested to head to the north of the city for Father Edelstein’s speech at the entrance of the holy Cathedral this afternoon.

Thank you and may God bless us all.” 

 

Before the citizens could respond, the young boy stepped back inside the carriage and dissapeard into the streets. 

 

That afternoon, everyone gathered near the the stairs of the Cathedral while two carriages stopped near a secret entrance behind the holy building. 

Out of each carriage stepped a young boy dressed in white.

One was the boy who just returned from the marketplace in the west while the other boy, who had slightly darker hair and a curl on the right, came back from the south.

Accompanied by two guards, both entered the Cathedral and walked towards the Priest who stood before the doors of the main entrance. 

 

“Father Edelstein, The Vargas brothers have returned from their partol around the city.” The guard said while he and his companion bow before him. 

“Very well. We are ready to deliver the Lord’s message to the people.” Father Edelstein replied before turning his attention to the two young brothers in front of him. 

Each of them kneeled before him and kissed the ring on his hand before he puts his hands on their shoulders.

 

“Feliciano, Lovino, you two have done a great job. I’m sure the Cathedral will be in good hands when I move to the royal palace. Now let us go, the people are waiting.” Father Edelstein said in a stern tone. 

“Ofcourse, Father Edelstein.” The two brothers replied and followed him to the gates. 

 

The guards opened the gates and walked outside, announcing the entrance of the Priest and his successors. 

The Vargas brothers walked outside and stood each near a pillar as Lovino started to speak to the crowd. 

 

“All rise for his Grace, the honourable Father Roderich Edelstein!”

 

The crowd cheered as Father Edelstein stepped outside the Cathedral and waves towards them, curiously waiting for what he has to say. 

After a little while, Father Edelstein started to speak. 

 

“Brothers and sisters of Orbisalia, tonight I recieved a horrible message from the Lord himself while I was sleeping in my bed at home. A vision from the future. Over 30 years, Armageddon will be upon us!” 

 

The crowd was shocked and started to panic while the guards tried everything to calm down anyone who wanted to ran upstairs towards the Priest. 

“Silence!” A voice called out from behind the crowd. 

The people went silent as they turned around to see a man with long blond hair dressed in golden robes standing behind them.

On his right side stood a young blonde boy carrying a blonde baby girl in his arms. 

“It’s the king!” One of the citizens cried out. 

“Make way for his Majesty the King and his children, Crown Prince Basch and Princess Erika Von Orbisalia.” One of the guards said, ordering the people to let the royal family through as they slowly walked to the front. 

 

“Let Father Edelstein speak, I’m sure he has more valuable information about this “Armageddon” that seems to be approaching. Father, please continue.” The King said. 

“Ofcourse, your Majesty.” Father Edelstein replied. 

 

“As I said, I recieved this message from the Lord himself. But it wasn’t just a warning, I come to you all with a prophecy! So listen closely!”

Father Edelstein turned to Brother Feliciano and spoke. 

“Brother Feliciano, bring me the holy scroll.”

“Si, Father Edelstein.” Brother Feliciano replied as he went back inside and returned with a large scroll in his hands. 

Father Edelstein took the scroll and unravelled it as he removed the seal that kept it closed. 

 

“Listen carefully, for this is the Lord’s warning to humanity.”

 

“Soon enough, a young woman will give birth to a child with hair as red as the flames of Hell.

This child will carry the power of the devil himself that will cause the fall of our kingdom and mark the beginning of Armageddon. 

But there is hope!

For 30 years from today, a hero will arise to save our beloved kingdom and prevent the beginning of The End. 

But mark my words, brothers and sisters!

For we must be prepared for when this demonchild crawls his way into human society. 

Think before you act when you come across this child, for when it reaches adolescence, his powers will only grow and he will become strong enough to cause the destruction of our home. 

So let us unite as one and defend our kingdom in the name of the Lord!

Go forth and spread God’s love across the kingdom and beyond!

May God bless us all!”

 

The crowd cheered after the Priest finished his speech while he and the Brothers went back inside the Cathedral accompanied by the royal family and the guards. 

The citizens returned to their homes and moved on with their daily routines, though many still talked about the Prophecy that day. 

 

Meanwhile a few miles away from the city, a man ran with haste out of the forest with a large bucket in his hand. 

He ran to the river nearby and kneeled down to fill the bucket with water.

When the bucket was full, he quickly went back into the forest where two women sat near a tree. 

 

One of them was his wife, who was pregnant with their first child and was about to give birth. 

The other one was a blonde haired lady who was preparing everything for the delivery. 

 

The man gave the bucket to her and sat down next to his wife. 

He held her hand and stroked her beautiful long copper red hair while he tried to comfort her. 

 

“Hush now, my love. Everything is going to be alright.” He said gently as he looked her into her emerald green eyes. 

“I know that, dear... I don’t have to worry about anything with you by my side.” She replied with a faint smile on her face. 

While they cuddled, the man put his hand on his wife’s round belly as he kissed her gently on the forehead while they waited for the birth of their little miracle.


End file.
